Summer Story : Summer Flow
by Orange's Caramel
Summary: Hinata yang pemalu ternyata tangguh. Sasuke yang menganggap Hinata sebagai seorang rival./Semuanya teramu dalam musim panas di Konoha, dengan kendo, semangka, pantai, kembang api dan benih" cinta./Jangan lupakan tentang Neji yang menganggap dirinya kece dan Naruto yang selalu bersemangat./SHL/Mind RnR?/little bit humor.
1. Chapter 1

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Summer Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

Di musim panas yang cukup menyengat ini tidak menyurutkan semangat seorang gadis cantik yang tengah berlatih kendo..

"Meng.. Meng.." Dirinya terus mengayunkan pedang bambunya dengan gerakan _Ayumi-ashi (Gerakan melangkah ke depan dengan menyeret kaki secara bergantian)._Tatapan matanya penuh dengan keseriusan.

"Hinata.." Suara seseorang menghentikan gerakannya. Dia melihat ke arah pintu.

"Ino-chan." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Di musim panas ini kamu masih berlatih kendo?" Ino menghampiri Hinata sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kipas ke bagian lehernya yang terasa sangat gerah.

"Hm.. Minggu depan akan ada pertandingan kendo yang diadakan oleh Walikota Konoha. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Otousan." Hinata kembali tersenyum lembut.

"Ya ampun Hina-Chan.. Kamu itu sudah jago.. Siapa yang dapat mengalahkanmu?" Ino memanyunkan bibirnya.

Kehebatan Hinata dalam kendo memang tidak diragukan lagi. Dia bahkan sanggup menumbangkan lawan main yang lebih tinggi dan besar darinya. Semua orang yang berlatih kendo di dojo Hyuuga sudah sering merasakan kekalahan saat melawan Hinata.

"Aku masih belum sehebat Neji-Nii dan Hanabi." Ujar Hinata malu dengan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Astaga, kalian itu keluarga _monster._. Hahaha.." Ino meledek dan sukses membuat Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Aku bercanda.. Meski kalian keluarga _monster, _eh- maksudku.. Ah sudahlah itu tidak penting.. Yang penting kamu itu tetap manis.." Puji Ino dengan senyuman manis.

Hinata hanya merona karena pujian Ino.

"Eh.. Ino-Chan ada apa datang kemari?" Tidak biasanya Ino menghampiri Hinata ke dojo kendo milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ah iya.. Ayo kita pergi ke toko roti yang kemarin baru dibuka. Ku dengar di sana banyak sekali kue enak." Ino terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap. Kamu tunggu di dalam kamarku saja." Hinata meletakkan pedang bambunya pada sebuah rak khusus.

"Hm.." Ino menganggukan kepalanya senang.

Hinata dan Ino segera menuju rumah inti Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Wuahhhhhhhh.. Hina-Chan.. Semuanya terlihat enak.." Bisik Ino dengan senang.

Dihadapan mereka kini berjejer kue-kue dan roti-roti yang sangat menggugah selera, dimulai dari _Coffee Tiramisu, Cheese-Mocha Cake, Choco Lava, _dan masih banyak lagi.

Ino memilih _Blueberry Cheese Cake _dengan _Ice Chocolatte, _sedangkan Hinata memilih 3pcs _Cinnamon roll _dengan_ Orange Juice. _Dengan cuaca panas yang cukup menyengat kulit, sangatlah menyenangkan bersantai di dalam ruangan ber-_ac _dengan minuman dingin dan segar.

.

.

.

Ino dan Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang saat sore sudah menjelang. Setidaknya cahaya matahari tidak terlalu menyengat, walaupun masih menyisahkan udara panas sedikit lembab di kulit.

Ino terlihat senang dengan terus berbicara dan Hinata sebagai pendengar yang baik hanya terkadang tersenyum tipis dan menganggukan kepala tanda dia menyetujui semua ucapan Ino.

Hinata menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat seorang nenek yang sedang menyeberang dengan sangat pelan. Sedangkan lampu hijau tanda bagi penyeberang jalan akan segera habis. Memang suasana jalanan tidak terlalu ramai saat ini, tetapi tetap akan sangat membahayakan nyawa nenek itu.

Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Ino dan menghampiri sang nenek. Mulanya Ino sedikit terkejut karena Hinata tiba-tiba berhenti dan kemudian berlari, tetapi kemudian dia tersenyum ketika melihat sahabatnya tengah menolong seorang nenek yang hendak menyeberang jalan.

"Aku bantu ya nek." Sapa Hinata sopan saat dirinya membantu sang nenek berjalan.

"Arigatou nak.." Nenek itu hanya tersenyum. Meski sudah tua, namun senyum nenek itu masih membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik. Hinatapun ikut tersenyum.

"Arigatou nak.. Tidak hanya wajahmu yang cantik, tetapi hatimu juga." Nenek itu kembali tersenyum.

Hinata hanya tersenyum malu. Ini sudah kewajibannya untuk membantu orang lain, terutama orang tua, tentunya sebatas kemampuan yang dirinya bisa bantu.

Hinata membungkukkan badannya tanda dirinya harus segera pamit karena Ino telah menunggunya di seberang. Nenek itu pun mempersilahkan dan kembali berjalan.

Hinata segera berlari tanpa disadari sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menghampirinya.

Ino sangat terkejut dan berteriak memberitahu Hinata untuk segera menghindar.

Hinata bisa merasakan tubuhnya ditarik keras ke belakang dan dia jatuh menindih sesuatu yang sedikit empuk. Semuanya terjadi begitu singkat.

Ini bukan salah Hinata yang tidak melihat rambu, tetapi mobil itu yang salah dan tidak melihat rambu lalu lintas. Sang pemilik mobil segera menginjak remnya kuat-kuat. Dirinya takut untuk melihat keadaan Hinata dan dia segera menginjak gas kuat-kuat, sebelum dirinya berurusan dengan warga yang marah dan polisi.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya orang yang sekarang masih ditindih Hinata.

Hinata membuka matanya. Sosok pertama yang dilihatnya adalah seorang laki-laki berwajah datar dan tatapan dingin.

"Hina-Chan kamu tidak apa-apa?" Ino segera menghampiri Hinata yang masih menindih seorang laki-laki yang mereka tidak kenal.

Hinata segera bangun dengan terkejut saat menyadari posisi dirinya sedang menindih seorang laki-laki.

"Ma-Maaf.." Wajah Hinata benar-benar merah karena malu.

"Kamu benar tidak apa-apa kan Hinata?" Ino meneliti semua keadaan Hinata. Dirinya hampir jantungan melihat Hinata hampir tertabrak jika laki-laki dihadapan mereka tidak segera menarik Hinata.

Hinata segera menggeleng dengan wajah masih merona. Dirinya menatap laki-laki yang tengah berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor karena debu dan kotoran aspal saat terjatuh.

"Te-Terima kasih." Hinata membungkuk.

Sungguh dia sangat berterima kasih kepada orang itu.

"Hm.. Lain kali hati-hati." Ujar pria itu biasa dan dia segera pergi meninggalkan Hinata dan Ino yang masih diam.

Hinata terpana sesaat.

"Hei.." Ino menyikut lengan Hinata.

"Kamu kenal orang itu?" Tanya Ino antusias.

Hinata hanya melirik Ino "Tidak.."

"Dia itu tampan ya.. Kurasa kita seumuran dengannya." Ino tersenyum jahil.

"Mu-Mungkin.. Ah sudahlah kita pulang.. Aku takut Otousan dan Neji-Nii akan khawatir." Hinata segera menarik tangan Ino untuk kembali menyeberang.

Dalam hati Hinata, dia sangat penasaran dengan laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke.."

"Hm.." Sasuke menghentikan latihannya.

"Kenapa malam begini masih berlatih?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke kembali mengayunkan pedang bambunya. Meski keringat sudah mengucur, belum menghentikan semangatnya.

"Tentu ini urusanku. Kamu adikku.. Istirahatlah.. Bukankah besok masih ada waktu untuk berlatih?"

"Hm.. Sebentar lagi." Sasuke mengabaikan Itachi -kakak sulungnya-. Dia terus berlatih.

"Kamu bisa sakit Sasuke." Itachi terlihat khawatir.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis. "Tidak akan. Akan ku menangkan turnamen minggu depan dan akan ku buktikan pada Otousan."

Itachi menghela nafas lelah. "Terserah kau sajalah. Tapi ingat istirahatlah yang cukup." Itachi menyerah membujuk Sasuke yang keras kepala seperti Ayahnya.

"Hm.." Tanpa memandang sedikit pun Sasuke tetap berkonsentrasi penuh mengayunkan pedang kayunya. Itachi dengan berat hati meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berlatih di dojo keluarganya.

'Tentu.. Akan ku buktikan bahwa aku ini berguna.'

Sasuke mengeratkan genggaman pada pedang bambunya dan mengayunkan sekuat tenaga.

"Mengg !."

.

.

.

**Sasuke Preview,**

Sasuke baru saja pindah dari Ame ke Konoha. Hanya dirinya saja. Selama ini dia tinggal bersama dengan Pamannya -Madara- dan keluarganya tinggal di Konoha. Sasuke diminta untuk menemani Pamannya yang memang kebetulan sedang menunaikan beberapa tugas dari perjalanan bisnisnya. Tidak terasa sudah 6 tahun lamanya Sasuke tinggal di Ame.

Kembalinya dia ke Konoha dikarenakan Pamannya harus kembali ke Suna dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk juga pulang ke Konoha.

Musim panas di Konoha memang menyengat kulit, berbeda dengan saat di Ame. Musim panas pun akan terasa sejuk karena selalu mendung bahkan tidak sedikit waktu akan turun hujan. Terkadang warga Ame sangat kesal dengan cuaca yang ada.

Namun musim panas di Konoha juga tidak terlalu buruk untuk Sasuke, meski cuacanya perlu sedikit pengecualian.

Sasuke baru satu hari sejak kepindahannya ke Konoha. Dia memilih untuk berjalan santai dan melihat pemandangan Konoha. Banyak yang berubah dari kota ini.

Cuaca siang sangat dikatakan buruk. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan sengatan matahari dan udara panas pengap di kulitnya. Dirinya memilih untuk berlindung pada sebuah _cafe _kecil.

Karena _design _pada _cafe _menggunakan kaca sebagai pembatas, maka Sasuke dapat menikmati pemandangan luar dengan kesejukan yang ditawarkan oleh pendingin ruangan di dalam _cafe. _

Berjalan-jalan di cuaca seperti ini memang pilihan yang buruk, namun untuk kembali ke rumahnya juga terasa melelahkan karena cuaca yang memang sedang tidak bersahabat. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk pulang ketika sore sudah menjelang. Tidak ada salahnya menghabiskan sebagian waktu di dalam _cafe._

.

.

.

Tidak terasa siang telah menjelang sore. Sasuke memutuskan untuk segera beranjak pergi. Sesaat sebelum dia melangkah keluar, dirinya melihat seorang gadis yang tengah berlari dan menolong seorang nenek yang hendak menyeberang. Senyum tipis samar dari bibir Sasuke.

'Masih ada juga orang baik di jaman seperti ini.' Pikirnya.

Sasuke kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya dan tiba-tiba dia melihat mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi mengarah kepada gadis yang telah menolong nenek itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke segera berlari menghampiri gadis itu dan menariknya kebelakang.

Sasuke jatuh tertindih karena kehilangan keseimbangan. Dia dapat merasakan pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh dengan posisi sang gadis yang masih menindih tubuhnya.

Mobil yang hampir menabraknya pun kembali melaju dengan cepat, tanpa menghiraukan keadaan dari orang yang hampir ditabraknya.

Sasuke juga melihat kekhawatiran dari teman sang gadis yang dia ketahui bernama Hinata. Barulah Hinata tersadar, masih menindih tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang merona hebat karena entah, mungkin malu. Dia tidak terlalu peduli. Setidaknya gadis itu selamat. Dia pun segera berdiri dan membersihkan celana bagian belakangnya dari debu dan kotoran yang menempel.

Sasuke dapat melihat Hinata yang juga sepertinya dari keluarga terpandang, dimulai dari caranya berterima kasih. Akan sangat jarang menemui gadis seperti itu. Sekali lagi Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Dia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk segera pulang dan membersihkan diri.

Setidaknya saat ini yang ada di pikiran Sasuke adalah memenangkan pertandingan kendo yang akan diselenggarakan minggu depan.

_._

_._

_._

_Something I can't know 'til now_

_(Sesuatu yang tidak dapat aku pahami hingga sekarang)_

_And I don't know what I'm gonna do_

_(Dan aku tidak tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan)_

_But someday, I will going out to find my way back_

_(Tapi suatu hari nanti, aku akan keluar untuk mencari jalan kembali)_

_._

_._

_._

_**Tbc**_

_**...**_

**Yo Yo Yo.. **

**Aku kembali kepada pairing favorit ku 'SasuHina'.**

**Ini adalah Fict terakhir yang uda selesai dalam folder laptopku.**

**Tema kali ini adalah 'Summer' dengan 'Autumn' yang uda aku publish ke pairing 'NaruHinaSasu'. **

**Sedikit sedih liat responnya.. Mungkin jelek atau gimana, entahlah.. Aku jadi merasa malu buat pairing lain lagi selain 'SasuHina.'**

**Oke Fix,, kita lanjut lagi..**

**Seperti biasa, di tunggu respon untuk kelanjutan fict ini. Keep / Delet?**

**Takutnya uda pernah ada Fict seperti ini. Jadi kalau uda ada, tolong kasih tau judulnya biar aku bisa baca dan bandingkan dengan fictku.. Mohon untuk Flame yang bermutu ya.. :***

**Sekali lagi Terima Kasih.. :***

**Mind RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Summer Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

"Ahh.. Panas.. Kenapa kita masih harus ada sekolah di musim panas ini.." Ino terlihat sangat kesal. Sejak tiba di sekolah, dia hanya menggerutu dan berceloteh hal tentang panas, musim panas, sekolah dan libur.

"A..k..u inginn berendam di dalam es.." Ino meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Terlihat dia sudah lelah untuk berbicara tentang musim panas dan lainnya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum menanggapi teman sebangkunya.

"Jika kamu terus berbicara akan lebih terasa panas.. Cobalah untuk diam Ino-Chan.." Hinata menasehati.

"Mungkin kamu benar Hina-Chan.." Ino masih enggan mengangkat kepalanya. Dia mencoba untuk tenang seperti ucapan Hinata.

Hinata kembali diam dan memandang langit cerah biru yang membentang luas melalui jendela dalam kelas.

"Selamat pagi semua." Kabuto memasuki ruang kelas.

Serempak semua murid yang tadi sedang berbincang atau melakukan hal lain menjadi diam dan membetulkan posisinya. Terlihat Ino yang juga mau tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Hinata masih memilih diam melihat keluar jendela.

"Pagi ini kita kehadiran seorang murid baru.. Silahkan masuk Uchiha-Kun." Kabuto mempersilahkan murid baru untuk masuk.

Seisi kelas menjadi lebih berisik, terutama anak perempuannya saat melihat Sasuke berdiri di depan.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

"Hm. Uchiha Sasuke. Mohon bantuannya." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Ino yang semula merasa panas kini seolah berada di puncak tertinggi gunung _Everest._

Ino menyikut Hinata yang masih asik dengan pandangannya.

"Itu orang yang menolongmu kemarin." Bisik Ino kepada Hinata.

Hinata segera tersadar dan mencari sosok yang disebut oleh Ino. Matanya tidak lepas memandang Sasuke. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu sesaat, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya. Wajahnya sedikit merona.

Sasuke kemudian dipersilahkan duduk oleh Kabuto. Sekilas Sasuke melihat Hinata, gadis yang ditolongnya kemarin dan dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menuju meja yang akan ditempatinya.

"Baik pelajaran akan kita mulai." Ucap Kabuto.

Memang buruk tetap sekolah di saat musim panas. Meskipun di tiap kelas ada pendingin ruangan, tetap saja keluar dari gedung sekolah akan kembali terasa panas.

Liburan musim panas juga belum kunjung datang. Semua siswa menantikan cepatnya datang liburan itu. Benar-benar menyiksa harus sekolah di saat cuaca sedang meradang.

Meskipun kini Sasuke dan Hinata sekelas, tetapi tidak ada interaksi yang terjadi karena, mereka sama-sama tipe pendiam.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Yang akan melakukan pertandingan besok adalah Kiba pemain pertama, Shino pemain kedua, Lee pemain ketiga, Neji pemain ke empat dan Hinata pemain ke lima.. Bersiaplah untuk besok." Ujar Hiashi.

"Haii.." Jawab mereka berlima serempak.

"Besok adalah pertandingan pertamamu Hinata.. Berjuanglah." Neji menyemangati.

"Hm.. Tentu saja.. Aku akan berjuang dan menjadi pemenang." Hinata tidak sabar menanti datangnya besok.

**Sementara itu di Dojo Uchiha..**

"Besok yang akan bermain adalah Juugo sebagai pemain pertama, Karin kedua, Suigetsu ketiga, Itachi keempat dan Sasuke kelima. Ada pertanyaan? Jika tidak bersiaplah." Ujar Fugaku.

"Haii.." Jawab mereka berlima serempak.

"Sasuke berjuanglah.. Besok adalah pertandingan pertamamu di Konoha." Ujar Fugaku datar.

"Hm. Aku akan berjuang Otousan dan membawa kemenangan." Ujar Sasuke mantap.

"Semuanya bersiap-siaplah.. Besok yang tidak ikut bertanding, datang dan berikan semangat." Ujar Fugaku lantang.

"Haii.." Jawab seluruh pemain kendo di Dojo Uchiha.

.

.

.

Suasana di gedung tempat pertandingan kendo terlihat sangat ramai. Meskipun ini hanya pertandingan persahabatan yang diadakan oleh Walikota Konoha.

Pertandingan ini hanya dapat diikuti oleh warga Konoha saja.

Jumlah keselurahan peserta yang ikut ada 100 orang dengan 20 perkumpulan, baik itu perkumpulan sendiri atau sekolah. Tidak banyak memang, tetapi cukup untuk mengetahui tidak sedikit juga orang yang senang dalam permainan kendo.

Semua tim terlihat tengah mempersiapkan diri dengan berbagai peralatan yang telah mereka bawa dari rumah.

Sasuke menangkap sosok yang tidak asing.

'Itu Hinata?' Sasuke terlihat sedikit terkejut dapat bertemu dengan teman sekelasnya.

Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata adalah seorang pemain kendo. Tidak ada sedikitpun tampang bagi Hinata. Sasuke mengulas senyuman tipis.

'Ini menarik.'

Semua pemain tampak tengah bersiap-siap memakai _Bogu (pelindung) _yang terdiri dari _tare (pelindung paha dan kemaluan), kote (pelindung tangan), do (pelindung badan), _dan _men (pelindung kepala). _Tentunya setelah mereka berganti seragam _kendo-gi _dan _hakama (keduanya adalah seragam kendo). _

Para pemain yang mendapat urutan pertama segera bersiap-siap dan memasuki arena pertandingan tidak lupa dengan pedang bambu masing-masing. Pada pertandingan pertama ini Tim Uchiha dan Tim Hyuuga tidak bertemu. Mereka akan bertemu pada babak final apabila ke dua tim itu dapat mengalahkan semua tim lain.

Hinata sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa Sasuke berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengannya. Matanya terus fokus pada semua lawan yang menjadi lawan Tim Hyuuga. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang selalu mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata.

Sasuke merasa aneh dengan Hinata yang terlihat begitu fokus. Sasuke juga merasa termotivasi. Dirinya tidak ingin kalah. Dia akan membawa Uchiha menjadi pemenang.

Pertandingan terus berjalan dengan Tim Hyuuga dan Tim Uchiha yang memimpin pertandingan. Pertandingan semakin menegangkan saat kedua tim bertemu.

Pertandingan pertama antara Juugo dan Kiba dengan dimenangkan oleh Juugo.

Pertandingan kedua antara Karin dan Shino dengan dimenangkan oleh Shino.

Pertandingan ketiga antara Suigetsu dan Lee dengan dimenangkan oleh Lee.

Pertandingan keempat antara Itachi dan Neji.

"Kita bertemu lagi.. Sudah siap kalah?" Tanya Itachi tersenyum meremehkan.

Neji hanya tersenyum kecil dibalik pelindung kepalanya. "Kita akan lihat nanti.. Kali ini kemenangan akan Hyuuga dapatkan."

"Menarik.. Adikmu ikut pertandingan kali ini? Cantik juga jika diperhatikan." Itachi menggoda.

"Kamu akan menyesal jika berani mendekatinya."

"_Rei (salam)." _Aba-aba dari juri.

Itachi dan Neji saling memberi salam di dalam arena.

Perlahan Neji melangkah maju mendekati Itachi dan melakukan _suburi (tebasan berulang-ulang). _Neji seolah tidak memberikan jeda bagi Itachi untuk , Itachi dengan gesitnya dapat menghindari semua serangan beruntun yang diarahkan oleh Neji.

Berkali-kali Neji melayangkan tebasan dan belum sedikitpun mengenai Iachi. Dalam hal ini Itachi memiliki reflek yang bagus. Dengan sudut pandang dan timing yang tepat, Itachi mengayunkan pedangnya.

"_Men_." Teriak Itachi.

Pedang bambu Itachi mengenai kepala Neji.

"1 Poin untuk Uchiha." Ucap wasit sambil menaikkan bendera merah di tangan kirinya.

"Kau hanya beruntung." Ujar Neji datar. Dia kesal. Poin pertama berhasil direbut oleh Itachi. Dirinya sudah berlatih lama dan dia tidak ingin kalah lagi dari Itachi.

Itachi hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Neji.

Hinata tetap memfokuskan perhatiannya penuh pada pertandingan Neji dengan Itachi. Dirinya bahkan tidak sadar saat juri menyebutkan nama Uchiha.

Sasuke sedikit heran dengan konsentrasi yang dimiliki Hinata, begitu tenang dan tak tergoyahkan. Bahkan dia benar-benar tidak sadar lawan mainnya nanti adalah Sasuke, penyelamat dan teman sekelasnya.

Pertandingan kedua dimulai,jika Uchiha mendapat poin lagi maka tentu pemenangnya adalah pihak Uchiha. Hasil pertandingan pun akan menjadi seri dan yang menentukan adalah pertandingan terakhir, antara Hinata melawan Sasuke.

Itachi kali ini mengambil langkah terlebih dahulu. Dia menggunakan teknik baru -_haraki-ashi (melangkah ke kiri atau ke kanan dengan menyeretkan kaki sebesar 45 derajat)-, _sebenarnya ini teknik melangkah biasa. Namun, Itachi baru menerapkan pada pertandingan ini. Walaupun dia sering menang melawan Neji, tetaplah Neji adalah sang jenius yang juga pernah mengalahkannya beberapa kali pada saat _sparring_. Setidaknya Itachi harus sedikit berhati-hati.

Neji berusaha bergerak mengikuti pergerakan Itachi. Dengan gerakan cepat Neji kembali mengayunkan pedangnya.

"_Kote._" Ucap Neji lantang. Pedang bambu Neji mengenai tangan kiri Itachi.

"1 poin untuk Hyuuga." Ucap wasit dan menaikkan bendera putih di tangan kanannya.

Kali ini Itachi salah strategi. Dia berpikir untuk tidak menggunakan teknik ini lagi. Mungkin dia harus menggunakan teknik lainnya.

Pertandingan final semakin menegangkan. Baik Itachi dan Neji mendapat poin yang sama. Ini akan menjadi pertandingan akhir.

Kembali Itachi dan Neji bersiap-siap pada tempatnya. Kali ini mereka sama-sama melangkah maju bersamaan dan tiba-tiba Itachi melakukan _haya suburi (tebasan cepat yang dilakukan sambil melompat)._

"_Men._" Ucap Itachi.

"1 poin lagi untuk Uchiha dan pemenangnya adalah Uchiha."

Itachi dan Neji kembali memberi salam sebagai tanda pertandingan sudah selesai.

Singkat dan menegangkan. Para penonton bersorak heboh.

"Pemain selanjutnya harap bersiap-siap."

"Maaf semuanya." Ujar Neji lesu.

"Sudahlah Neji.. Masih ada waktu untuk mengalahkannya, yang terpenting sekarang kita harus menang.. Iya kan Hinata?" Ujar Kiba semangat.

"Hm.. Aku pasti memenangkan pertandingan ini.." Ujar Hinata semangat.

"Terima kasih." Neji tersenyum dan duduk setelah melepas pelindung kepalanya.

"Sasuke berjuanglah. Sepertinya lawanmu kali ini tidak dapat diremehkan." Itachi berujar sambil mengelap wajahnya yang sedikit berkeringat.

"Hm." Sasuke pun bersiap-siap dan melangkah menuju Arena.

Sasuke dan Hinata kini sudah berdiri. Mata Hinata tetap fokus.

"_Rei._"

Sasuke dan Hinata memberi salam. Tidak ada suara dari penonton. Aura dari Sasuke dan Hinata benar-benar mencekam. Inilah pertandingan terakhir yang akan menentukan.

Hinata mengambil langkah cepat dan ..

"_Men_."

Sasuke terkejut, dirinya bahkan tidak sempat menghindar. Semua terlalu cepat.

Itachi yang menonton juga ikut terkejut.

'Gerakan itu terlalu cepat..' Pikir Itachi.

"1 poin untuk Hyuuga." Ujar wasit.

"Bagus Hinata." Kiba berseru senang.

Pandangan Hinata tidak berubah. Dirinya tetap fokus. Ini adalah pertandingan pertamanya dan dia tidak ingin mengecewakan semua Tim dan Ayahnya.

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya dia menemukan seorang lawan tangguh. Seorang gadis pula. Selama di Ame, dia adalah juaranya.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hinata telah menjadi rival pertama Sasuke. Dia menjadi bersemangat dan kali ini dia akan menjadi serius.

Pertandingan kedua segera dimulai. Para penonton menjadi sangat tegang. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama terdiam, padahal pertandingan sudah di mulai.

Tidak ingin mengulur waktu Sasuke segera berlari menuju Hinata. Tiba-tiba Hinata bergerak cepat ke sisi kiri untuk menghindar dan ..

"_Men_." Hinata menggunakan teknik _sa-yu men. _Dimana Pedang bambu Hinata mengenai Sasuke dipelipis kepala sebelah kiri.

Sekali lagi mereka dikejutkan dengan sikap tenang Hinata. Gerakannya ringan bagai angin.

"1 poin lagi untuk Hyuuga dan Pemenangnya adalah Hyuuga."

Para penonton bersorak gembira. Suara tepuk tangan memenuhi seluruh gedung pertandingan.

Hinata dan Sasuke mengakhiri pertandingan dengan saling memberi salam.

"Yeah... Kita menang.. Kitaa menang.." Sorak Kiba.

"Inilah semangat masa mudaa Hinataaaaa.." Sorak Lee.

Neji dan Shino hanya tersenyum saat Hinata telah melepas pelindung kepalanya.

"Dipersilahkan kepada wakil Hyuuga untuk menerima piala dan piagam." Suara Walikota mengiterupsi kegaduhan yang ada.

"Neji-Niisan, pergilah.. Kamu adalah wakilnya." Ujar Hinata lembut.

Neji sedikit terkejut dan membelai puncak kepala Hinata. "Hm."

Neji melangkah pasti untuk menerima piala dan piagam itu. Meski belum pertandingan _internasional, _tetapi mereka sangat senang. Ini akan menjadi langkah awal menuju seuatu yang lebih besar nantinya.

"Hei.." Itachi menepuk pundak Sasuke.

Hingga saat ini Sasuke masih sangat terkejut. Dirinya dikalahkan dengan begitu cepat oleh seorang gadis pemalu.

"Sudahlah.." Itachi membujuk Sasuke yang nampak masih sangat _shock._

"Aku penasaran dengan gadis itu." Itachi melirik ke arah Hinata yang sedang tertawa kecil karena percakapan antar timnya.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

Seharusnya tidak secepat ini. Dirinya bahkan tidak sedang melamun. Apa yang salah.

"Hei-Hei.. Sudahlah.. Kita masih bisa menang lain waktu."

"Tch Urusai.." Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan gedung pertandingan dengan perasaan kesal.

"Yare-yare.." Itachi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera membereskan semua perlengkapannya dan Sasuke.

'Aku jadi ingin bertanding dengan gadis itu.' Itachi kembali melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata dan kemudian segera berbalik saat Juugo sudah memanggilnya untuk pulang.

.

.

.

"Untuk kemenangan kita... Cheerssss.." Kiba mengacungkan sekaleng minuman isotonik.

"Cheersss.." Lee, Shino, Neji dan Hinata juga sama-sama mengacungkan kaleng isotonik.

"Inilah namanya semangat masa mudaaaa. Yoo..!" Teriak Lee.

"Kau berisik.." Ujar Shino datar.

"Sudahlah Shino, Lee berkata benar.. Nikmati saja masa muda kita.. Hahaha." Kiba membela Lee.

Hinata dan Neji hanya tertawa kecil melihat pertengkaran ketiga sahabatnya.

Malam ini mereka merayakan kemenangan pertama. Ingatlah perjalanan masih panjang.

.

.

.

"Sial.. Sial..." Sasuke terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Dia masih belum berganti pakaian sejak pulang dari pertandingan.

"Kenapa dia bisa begitu cepat?" Sasuke sungguh kesal.

Ini untuk pertama kali dirinya dikalahkan dalam waktu singkat. Sewaktu di Ame, Sasuke bahkan tidak memiliki lawan seimbang. Dia selalu dapat memenangkan setiap pertandingan. Kali ini dia cukup dikejutkan. Hinata bukan lawan sembarangan. Mulai saat ini Hinata akan menjadi rival Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Tbc**

**...**

**Aku sengaja kasih dua chapter langsung.**

**Untuk chapter 3 mungkin bisa lusa atau 3 hari lagi.. Soalnya aku lagi UTS.. T..T**

**Tenang Fict ini totally uda tamat.. Jadi pasti ke update walau ga rutin..**

**Chapternya juga tidak akan terlalu panjang.. **

**Jadi Terima kasih.. \(^^)**

**Mind RnR ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Usia :**

**Hinata : 15 Tahun**

**Sasuke : 16 Tahun**

**Naruto : 16 Tahun**

**Sakura : 16 Tahun**

**Ino, Kiba, Lee, Shino : 16 Tahun**

**Neji dan Itachi : 18 Tahun**

**Obito : 13 Tahun**

***Mereka semua kelas 2 SMA, kecuali Neji dan Itachi yang baru saja lulus dan baru memasuki kuliah..***

***Mengenai KHS, penggabungan antara murid SMP dan SMA saja. Jadi terdapat 2 gedung.***

.

.

.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

"Aku menantangmu bertanding kendo sekarang!" Sasuke menggebrak meja Hinata saat pulang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Summer Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

Suasana kelas sudah sepi hanya tinggal Sasuke, Ino dan Hinata yang masih sibuk merapikan peralatan sekolah, hingga Sasuke dengan tatapan dingin menghampiri meja Hinata dan Ino.

Ino terkejut dan Hinata lebih terkejut lagi.

"Ba-Bagaimana kamu bisa tau?" Hinata sedikit ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan dingin.

Ino memilih diam.

"Kamu lupa denganku?" Sasuke menunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Te-Tentu saja tidak, kamu pernah menolongku minggu lalu dan kita adalah teman sekelas, namamu Uchiha Sasuke.. Benarkan?" Jawab Hinata memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Kamu ingat pertandingan kendo kemarin? Kamu ingat pertandingan terakhir? Kamu melawanku, ingat?" Sasuke mulai kesal, ternyata Hinata memang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Bahkan Sasuke itu menjadi lawannya loh.. Astaga Hinata..

Kali ini gantian Hinata yang menggebrak mejanya dan berdiri. lagi-lagi Ino dibuat terkejut.

Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke dan menelitinya.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak cepat, mukanya memerah. Pertama kalinya dia di tatap intens oleh seorang gadis dari jarak yang sangat dekat.

Hinata kembali memundurkan badannya dan berpikir. Tangannya didagu, khas orang yang sedang berpikir.

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Dia mengutuk dirinya yang tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan aneh.

"Argh.. Sudahlah.. Ayo kita ke Dojo kendo sekolah.. Aku ingin bertarung denganmu sekali lagi." Sasuke segera menarik Hinata keluar kelas dan menghilangkan perasaan aneh pada dirinya.

"E-Eh Tu-Tunggu.. I-Ino-Chan.." Hinata sedikit kesulitan berbicara karena diseret paksa oleh Sasuke.

Ino hanya mematung saat dirinya kini tinggal sendiri di dalam kelas. Buru-buru dia mengambil tasnya dan Hinata, lalu segera menyusul ke Dojo kendo sekolah.

.

.

.

"Dimana ruang ganti pria dan wanita?" Suara Sasuke membuat kegiatan latihan di Dojo berhenti.

Sekarang semua pasang mata menatapnya dan Hinata yang sedikit berantakan.

"Di belakang." Ucap salah satu pemain kendo.

Sasuke kembali menyeret Hinata yang sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

"Kita selesaikan hari ini." Sasuke pun masuk ke ruang ganti pria.

Hinata hanya menggerutu kesal dengan sifat Sasuke yang seenaknya. Diapun juga masuk ke ruang ganti perempuan. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata datang ke Dojo kendo sekolah.

.

.

.

"Salah satu dari kalian jadilah wasit kami." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Baik.." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut biru bersedia menjadi wasit antara pertandingan Sasuke dan Hinata.

Semua duduk tenang dan memperhatikan, begitu pula Ino yang sudah tiba di Dojo.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dapat melihat sorot mata Hinata dibalik pelindung kepalanya. Sorot matanya yang menjadi tajam.

'Aneh.. Apa dia itu memiliki dua kepribadian?' Pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak ingin ambil pusing, dia berkonsentrasi penuh.

"_Rei."_

Sasuke dan Hinata saling memberi salam dan pertandingan dimulai.

Hinata segera menerjang Sasuke.

Semua yang penonton berteriak tertahan karena gerakan Hinata yang sangat cepat.

Sasuke yang sudah berlatih semalam dapat segera menahan seragan Hinata. Kini pedang mereka saling beradu. Sama-sama kuat dan tidak ada yang ingin mengalah.

Hinata mengambil langkah mundur dan kembali mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melakukan serangan lanjutan.

Sasuke dan Hinata berputar-putar pelan dalam arena di jarak yang aman. Mereka sama-sama memantau pergerakan.

Kembali Hinata memulai terlebih dahulu, dia berlari dan memberikan serangan berturut-turut pada Sasuke. Sekali lagi dengan cekatan Sasuke dapat menangkis semua serangan Hinata. Nafas Sasuke sudah mulai tidak beraturan. Cukup berat mengeluarkan tenaga untuk menghindari serangan. Terlebih mengingat ini adalah musim panas.

Lagi-lagi Hinata memilih mundur. Sasuke sedikit terkejut begitu melihat nafas Hinata yang masih beraturan. Padahal dia juga memakai perlengkapan yang sama seperti Sasuke ditambah serangan bertubi-tubi yang Hinata layangkan.

'Kenapa bisa?'

Apa latihan yang Hinata jalankan selama ini.

Kali ini Sasuke yang mulai menyerang. Dia segera berlari menuju Hinata untuk melancarkan serangan.

"_Tsuki." _Hinata memberikan serangan tusukan pada bagian leher Sasuke.

"Mu-Mustahil." Ucap beberapa orang yang menonton.

Itu adalah jurus dengan keahlian tingkat tinggi dengan memperhatikan timing dan pengaturan yang pas.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya tidak percaya.

"1 poin untuk Hinata-Neechan." Ucap sang wasit.

Masih bisa sekali lagi. Sasuke masih masih memiliki kesempatan. Kali ini Sasuke tau trik yang Hinata gunakan. Hinata sengaja memberikan serangan beruntun kepada lawan agar sang lawan cepat menjadi lelah karena harus menghindari setiap serangan-serangan.

Pertandingan kedua pun dimulai kembali.

Kali ini mereka lebih serius menonton. Ini adalah pertandingan yang sangat seru, seperti turnamen kemarin.

"Psst.. Hei Obito.." Seseorang berbisik kepada teman di sampingnya.

"Iya Naruto-Senpai?" Obito menyaut.

"Siapa gadis dan laki-laki yang sedang bertarung itu?" Tanya Naruto sungguh penasaran.

"Senpai tidak tau? Bukankah kalian seangkatan?" Tanya Obito tidak percaya.

"Benarkah? Mungkin aku berbeda kelas.." Naruto nampak berpikir.

"Mereka adalah Hyuuga Hinata dan Uchiha Sasuke." Jelas Obito.

"Bukankah kemarin kita melawan tim Hyuuga, yaa.. Walau kalah.." Lanjut Obito tertunduk.

"Ooohh.." Naruto manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Yosh.. Sudah kuputuskan.. Aku akan menjadikan mereka anggota klub kendo kita." Naruto berujar semangat.

"Apa?" Obito terkejut mendengar penuturan senpainya yang terkadang suka kelewat bodoh ini.

"Sudah lupakan saja Senpai.. Mereka itu memiliki Dojo dan tim sendiri. Akan sulit mengajak mereka." Obito mengibaskan sebelah tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah sampai mereka berdua menjadi anggota klub kendo kita. Kakashi-Sensei juga pasti senang jika ada anggota baru yang hebat." Naruto berujar dengan semangat, mengalahkan rasa panas di luar ruangan.

"Ya.. Ya.. Terserah kau saja senpai.. Aku sudah memberitahumu.. Jangan sampai nanti kamu menangis karena gagal." Obito kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk melihat pertandingan Hinata dan Sasuke. Membiarkan Naruto yang kini berbicara sendiri.

Dipertandingan kedua ini, masih terlihat sengit. Sasuke yang terlihat sudah sangat kelelahan dan dapat dilihat dari deru nafasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan. Cuaca panas serta pakaian kendo yang cukup rumit pasti akan membakar sebagian stamina sebelum bertanding.

Hinata sendiri baru terlihat sedikit kelelahan, namun dia masih dapat mengontrolnya. Hinata berpikir untuk segera mengakhiri pertandingan ini. Dia memilih untuk berlari ke arah Sasuke dan saat Sasuke mengayunkan pedangnya, Hinata bergeser ke kiri dengan cepat dan melompat.

"_Men." _

"1 poin untuk Hinata-Nee dan pemenangnya adalah Hinata-Nee."

Sasuke kembali mematung. Dia merasa benar-benar dipermalukan. Dirinya dikalahkan 2x oleh gadis yang sama.

Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih berdiri mematung. Dia menghargai privasi seorang Sasuke. Pasti akan sangat memalukan.

Hinata segera menghampiri Ino saat dirinya sudah berganti pakaian menjadi seragam sekolah.

"I-Ino-Chan.. Maaf.." Hinata merasa sangat merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan dia sendiri dikelas, membawakan tas sekolahnya dan menunggunya selesai bertanding.

"Kakkoii Hinata.." Ino berseri-seri.. "Kamu tau Hinata.. Kamu kerennn.." Ino mengacungkan kedua jempolnya.

Hinata yang mendapat pujian hanya dapat tersenyum malu dan memainkan kedua jarinya.

"Hinata-Chan.." Naruto segera berhambur dan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

Matanya terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Maukah kamu masuk klub kendo kami.." Ujar Naruto dengan mata penuh harap.

"E-Etto.." Hinata merona karena untuk pertama kali tangannya digenggam lembut oleh seorang laki-laki. Kalau Sasuke tadi, pengecualian ya.

"Ya.. Ya.." Naruto memohon.

"Tidak.. Dia akan berlatih di Dojo Uchiha." Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengganggu dengan melepaskan genggaman Naruto dari Hinata.

"E-Eh.." Hinata semakin dibuat bingung.

"Dan kau kuning, jangan coba paksa Hinata untuk masuk klub bodohmu itu." Sasuke menunjuk Naruto dengan tatapan dingin.

"Hehh.. Bodoh..?! Kami bukanlah klub bodoh.. Kami ini klub kendo Konoha High School." Naruto membanggakan klubnya. Jelas saja.. Dia adalah ketua dari klub ini.

"Terserah." Sasuke pun segera menarik Hinata keluar dari Dojo. Lagi-lagi Ino ditinggalkan.

Kali ini Ino menjadi sasaran si kuning bodoh, eh.. Maksudnya Naruto.

"Kamu teman Hinata-Chan kan? Bantu kami bujuk dia untuk masuk klub kendo kami ya.." Naruto memohon memelas. Ino paling tidak tahan melihat tatapan itu.

"E-Ettoo.." Sepertinya penyakit gugup Hinata menulari Ino. "Go-Gomenasaiiiiiii.." Ino pun segera berlari keluar dari Dojo kendo.

Naruto hanya dapat termenung sedih..

"Obhithooo.." Naruto memandang Obito dengan linangan air mata.

"Tidak tau.. Kan aku sudah bilang tadi.." Obito memilih untuk kembali berlatih.

"Huaaa.. Kalian semua jahat.." Teriakan Naruto sukses membuat burung-burung yang berada di pohon menjadi terbang karena terkejut.

_**Aho.. Aho.. Aho..**_

Tidak terasa sore sudah menjelang. Kini Sasuke dan Hinata dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka sama-sama diam saat Sasuke sudah melepaskan genggaman tangannya saat melewati gerbang sekolah.

Rasanya terlalu aneh untuk membuka sebuah topik. Memang Hinata suka keheningan, tetapi keheningan yang tercipta kali ini amat sangat mencekam.

"Hei.." Suara berat Sasuke menghilangkan keheningan.

"Hm.." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke. Dirinya tidak benar-benar berani menatap Sasuke.

"Kamu itu memiliki kepribadian ganda ya?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran.

"Heh?" Hinata tidak mengerti apa maksud Sasuke.

"Kamu itu terlihat seperti gadis pemalu dan aneh, tetapi begitu sudah menggenakan _kendo-gi, hakama _dan _bogu, _pandangan matamu berubah. Bukankah tandanya kamu memiliki dua kepribadian?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Hmmm.." Hinata terlihat berpikir. "Kurasa tidak seperti itu.. Aku hanya menjadi lebih percaya diri dengan semua pakaian itu.. Apakah itu terlihat aneh?" Hinata meminta pendapat Sasuke dengan raut sedih.

Sasuke menatap Hinata.

'Gadis ini benar-benar aneh.'

"Hm." Hanya itu yang terdengar dari suara tenggorokan Sasuke. Entah apa jawaban pastinya.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya tanda kesal.

Perlahan suasana keheningan yang mencekam itu larut dan menjadi keheningan yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke dan Hinata mengakui senang dengan keheningan yang kini tercipta, lebih hangat dan ditambah dengan adanya perasaan aneh yang menjalar disetiap sisi bagian tubuh mereka.

Tanpa mereka sadari sesuatu yang lebih hangat dan besar akan tumbuh di hati mereka.

"Hei.. Soal aku akan berlatih di Dojo Uchiha itu bohongkan?" Tanya Hinata memastikan.

"Hm?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku hanya menyelamatkanmu dari si kuning itu." Jawab Sasuke datar.

Hinata hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Sasuke yang terkadang aneh.

"Hei.. Lain kali kita bertanding lagi.. Saat itu aku tidak akan kalah.. Kamu adalah rival pertamaku.." Ujar Sasuke datar, namun sebenarnya dia gugup entah karena apa.

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepala.

Sore itu Sasuke mengantarkan Hinata sampai ke rumahnya. Ini menjadi tanggung jawabnya karena telah membuat Hinata harus pulang lebih sore. Saat perjalanan pulang dia melihat Dojo Hyuuga yang berdiri di samping rumah inti Hyuuga. Suasananya terlihat ramai karena teriakan-teriakan pada saat latihan.

Ahh.. Sasuke jadi ingin segera pulang dan berlatih lagi.

.

.

.

**Penjelasan umur dan kondisi sekolah saya sudah jelaskan di atas, biar kalian ga bingung nantinya.**

**Ya.. Semoga puas dengan chapter ini..**

**jika ada pertanyaan dapat meninggalkan jejak..**

**Makasih buat yang udah read dan meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fave n follow..**

**Mind RnR ? \(^^)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Summer Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

**Nying.. Nyingg.. Nyinggg..**

Suara dari binatang khas musim panas yang ada di pepohonan mendominasi suasana pagi yang ada di Konoha High School. Banyak terlihat anak-anak dengan muka masih mengantuk memasuki gerbang sekolah. Tidak sedikit juga yang mengeluh kecil entah karena apa.

Kembali ke kelas 2-C.

Terlihat Hinata sudah tiba entah sejak jam berapa. Dia menyukai langit di musim panas yang terlihat begitu biru dengan awan putih samar yang turut menghiasi.

"Ohayou Hina-Chan.." Ino menyapa riang.

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap sahabatnya. "Ohayou Ino-Chan." Balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Apakah benar di sini kelas Hinata-Chan?" Terdengar teriakan nyaring dari arah pintu.

Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok yang pagi-pagi sudah berisik.

Ternyata itu Naruto.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kelas karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban. Wajahnya terlihat semakin senang saat melihat Hinata yang berada di ujung kelas. Dia segera berlari menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata-Chan.. Aku ada coklat dan permen untukmu.." Naruto segera meronggoh coklat dan permen dari kantong celananya.

Dia mengeluarkan 2 batang coklat dengan beberapa buah permen dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Hinata. Hal ini sontak membuat Hinata memerah karena malu.

Kali ini bergantian semua orang di dalam kelas memandang ke arah Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka yang tidak mengetahui pokok permasalahannya beranggapan jika Naruto sedang ingin menyatakan perasaannya secara terang-terangan kepada Hinata.

"E-Eh.." Hinata benar-benar bingung.

Ino hanya tersenyum geli dan tidak bermaksud membantu Hinata. Ini adalah tontonan yang menarik.

"Kamu mau kan masuk klub kendo kami?" Naruto mulai melancarkan _puppy eyes _yang dibanggakannya.

"I-itu maaf.." Cicit Hinata pelan sambil menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Pertama kalinya Hinata mendapat coklat dan permen dari anak laki-laki. Dua kali Naruto sukses membuat Hinata menjadi merona.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto sedih.

"I-Itu karena.. Aku belum berbicara pada Otousan.." Hinata meletakkan coklat dan permennya di atas meja, lalu memainkan kedua jarinya.

Naruto berpikir ada hal yang lebih penting sehingga Hinata tidak bisa bergabung dengan klubnya, ternyata hanya masalah kecil.

Naruto belum tahu saja.

Senyum kembali terpancar diwajah Naruto dan dia segera menggenggam tangan Hinata. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Hinata.

"Aku akan membantu membujuk Ayahmu.." Ujar Naruto semangat.

"E-Eh.. Tidak usah.. Biar aku saja yang bicara pada Otousan." Bagaimana ya? Hinata bukannya tidak mau, tetapi dia takut.

"Tidak apa-apa.. Biar aku saja yang membujuk Ayahmu.. Aku kan ketua klub kendo, lagipula aku yang memintamu untuk bergabung." Naruto menepuk dadanya membanggakan diri.

**Pluk.**

"Apanya ketua?" Sasuke bertanya dengan suara datar dan memukul kepala Naruto dengan buku.

"Aw.." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit.

"Kamu.." Kali ini Naruto berubah serius saat menatap Sasuke.

"Kamu juga ikut bergabung dengan klub kendo kami ya.." Naruto dengan cepat merubah mimik wajahnya menjadi kembali memelas.

"Hm?" Sasuke menautkan alisnya. "Tidak dan tidak akan pernah." Sasuke pun berlalu menuju tempat duduknya yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Hinata dan Ino.

Bukan Naruto namanya jika dia pantang menyerah. Kembali dia meronggoh kantong celananya dan menghampiri Sasuke.

Dia segera mengambil sebatang coklat dengan sebuah permen dan menyerahkannya ke tangan Sasuke.

"Oi.. Oi.." Sasuke terkejut. Bisa habis harga dirinya karena hal ini. Dia segera menarik tangannya dari Naruto dan meletakkan coklat serta permen pemberian Naruto di atas meja.

"Yaa.. Sasuke.. Kamu mau kan bersama dengan Hinata masuk klub kendo kami.. Kami membutuhkan kalian.. Klub kami krisis dan terancam bubar karena tidak pernah memberikan kemenangan saat pertandingan." Naruto berkaca-kaca. Memang betul yang dikatakan Naruto.

2 minggu lagi akan diadakan pertandingan persahabatan antara Konoha High School dengan Kiri High School. Jika mereka tidak dapat memenangkan pertandingan maka klub kendo sekolah harus segera dibubarkan. Karena hanya akan memalukan nama baik sekolah dan pengeluaran biaya untuk klub juga tidak sedikit.

Hinata yang mendengarnya menjadi sedikit iba. Ingin rasanya dia membantu, tetapi masalahnya apakah Ayahnya akan mengijinkan. Mereka sudah memiliki Dojo sendiri.

"E-Ettou ehhmm.." Hinata bingung harus memanggil Naruto apa, karena dia belum berkenalan dengan Naruto.

Naruto segera berbalik ke Hinata.

"Jika boleh tau namamu siapa?" Cicit Hinata malu-malu.

"Naruto.. Uzumaki Naruto.. Ada apa Hinata-Chan?"

'Chan? Si kuning itu memanggil Hinata dengan Hinata-Chan?' Sasuke tiba-tiba merasa kesal sendiri. Matanya menatap tajam Naruto, ya meski Naruto itu mati rasa jadi tidak mempan deh.

"Hmm.." Hinata masih memainkan jarinya.

Naruto dengan sabarnya menunggu kalimat dari Hinata.

"A-Aku akan coba berbicara kepada Otousan mengenai hal ini.. Besok aku akan memberitahumu.." Hinata tiba-tiba tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" Wajah Naruto benar-benar bahagia kini.

"Kamu memang malaikat Hinata-Chan.." Kembali Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar dengan Hinata yang kembali merona.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada objek lain. Entah kenapa dia merasa kesal sendiri melihat Naruto dan Hinata yang terlihat mesra. Padahal tidak demikian.

"Naruto, kembali ke kelasmu." Iruka memasuki kelas dan mendapati Naruto kini telah menggoda Hinata. Lagi-lagi Naruto bikin salah paham.

"Baik Iruka-Sensei.." Naruto segera melepaskan genggamannya dan berlari keluar kelas.

"Aku tunggu jawabanmu besok Hinata-Chan." Teriak Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya, sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari kelas 2-C.

Perkataan Naruto barusan sukses membuat seisi kelas menjadi riuh.. Mereka berpikir besok Hinata akan memberikan jawaban atas pernyataan cinta Naruto. Mereka saling berbisik, menebak, kira-kira Hinata menerima atau tidak?

Hal ini membuat Hinata memerah padam karena malu. Jika dia berada di luar kelas, mungkin dia akan pingsan sekarang. Ino hanya terkikik geli melihat sahabatnya dan gosip yang menyebar. Sasuke benar-benar panas mendengarnya. Padahal pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan baik, entah kenapa dia merasa sangat panas dari dalam.

"Baik-baik.. Lupakan yang tadi.. Mari kita buka halaman 65 tentang Geografis negara Amerika." Suara Iruka menghentikan segala suara bisik-bisik.

.

.

.

Malam ini seusai makan malam, Hinata dengan gugup menghampiri Ayahnya yang berada di ruang tamu.

Hiashi terlihat duduk santai dengan koran yang belum selesai dibacanya sejak siang. Pekerjaan Hiashi tidak terlalu banyak, hanya mengurusi Dojo keluarga yang sudah turun temurun dan memantau beberapa toko-toko kelontong yang dibukanya sejak muda, bersama adik kembarnya -Hizashi- ayah dari Neji yang kini juga tinggal satu atap.

Hinata memantapkan hatinya yang benar-benar ingin menolong Naruto, bukan karena sogokan coklat dan permen. Tetapi memang karena dia iba.

Dengan pelan dia melangkah dan menarik nafas panjang.

"Otousan." Ujar Hinata pelan dan lembut.

Hiashi menurunkan sedikit koran yang dibacanya.

"Hm? Ada apa Hinata?" Suara berat khas Hiashi.

Hinata memilih duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Hiashi.

Sepertinya ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang berat, sehingga Hiashi melipat korannya dan menatap Hinata dengan intens.

Tatapan itu semakin membuat Hinata merasa gugup. Seolah mampu melempar Hinata ke dimensi gelap tidak berujung.

Dia meremas ujung bajunya kuat-kuat.

"Bolehkah aku bergabung dengan klub kendo di sekolah?" Tanya Hinata tidak berani menatap Hiashi.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari Hiashi.

Dalam otak Hiashi, anaknya Hinata akan berbicara hal yang lebih penting dari ini. Seperti misalnya dia sudah memiliki pacar, dia berkelahi, dia di keluarkan dari sekolah, dia mendapat nilai nol atau mungkin dia hamil. Ternyata hanya masalah bergabung dengan klub kendo di sekolah. Jujur Hiashi juga menjadi tegang melihat Hinata yang tegang. Maka dari itu dia menghela nafas lega saat semua pikiran negatifnya tidak terbukti benar.

Dalam otak Hinata sendiri, sepertinya ini ide buruk bertanya disaat seperti ini. Dia takut Ayahnya akan sangat marah karena dirinya memilih untuk bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah, padahal dia memiliki Dojo keluarga.

"Ehem.." Hiashi berusaha mencairkan suasana, tetapi tidak ditanggap demikian oleh Hinata.

Hinata semakin meremas kuat-kuat ujung bajunya. Dia belum berani menatap mata tua Ayahnya yang masih sangat terlihat jelas sarat ketegasannya.

Dia hanya berpikir jika Ayahnya menolak, besok dia harus mengecewakan Naruto yang sudah baik memberikannya coklat dan permen. Loh!? Jadi ini juga jadi alasan Hinata mempertimbangkan permintaan Naruto.

Suasana disekitar Hinata semakin tegang, karena Hiashi belum memberikan jawaban. Hiashi malah kembali membuka korannya.

"Baiklah.. Asal jangan sampai nilai-nilaimu turun." Ujar Hiashi enteng.

Kalimat itu berhasil mengukir senyuman manis diwajah Hinata. Semua kekhawatirannya runtuh. Dia berdiri dan membungkuk.

"Arigatou Otousan.. Aku janji nilai-nilaiku tidak akan turun karena hal ini."

Sungguh dia sangat berterima kasih. Jadi besok dia tidak akan melihat tatapan kecewa dari Naruto, mungkin lain waktu Naruto akan mentraktirnya _ice cream._

Hinata pun pamit dan segera menuju kamarnya. Dirinya tidak sabar besok untuk memberitahu Naruto mengenai hal ini. Mulai besok dia akan resmi menjadi anggota klub kendo dan temannya akan semakin bertambah banyak.

Tanpa Hinata melihat, Hiashi tersenyum dibalik korannya. Anak pertamanya kini sudah beranjak remaja. Dia jadi kembali teringat dengan istrinya yang sudah meninggal 10 tahun lalu. Ya, Hiashi merindukannya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini Hinata menghampiri Naruto ke kelasnya. Dia memilih untuk tidak masuk dan hanya menunggu di depan kelas. Hinata hanya tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang dan semakin membuat salah paham.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

Hinata hanya memainkan kedua jarinya. Mereka kini menjadi tatapan orang yang lewat. Ada juga yang tidak peduli.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Wajah Naruto berubah sedih, sepertinya ini akan menjadi berita buruk. Tetapi tenang saja, bukan Naruto namanya jika harus menyerah. Dia akan datang ke rumah Hinata dan membujuk sendiri Ayah Hinata hingga mengijinkan Hinata untuk dapat bergabung dengan klub kendo.

"Aku.." Ujar Hinata pelan.

"Iya?" Naruto semakin takut.

"Aku akan bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah." Hinata tersenyum saat mengangkat kepalanya. Dia berniat mengerjai Naruto dan sepertinya berhasil.

Naruto terlihat sangat tegang dan setelah mendengar keputusan Hinata dia segera tersenyum ceria kembali.

"Yattaaaa!" Seru Naruto senang.

"Arigatou Hinata-Chan.." Naruto tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk berteriak senang. Hinata hanya terkikik geli melihat semangat Naruto yang begitu berapi-api.

"Sekarang tinggal membujuk Sasuke." Masih semangatnya Naruto berujar.

**Pluk.**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melayangkan buku ke kepala Naruto.

"Aw.. Sa-Sakit.." Naruto mengusap kepalanya yang sepertinya akan benjol.

"Membujuk siapa? Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bergabung dengan klub bodohmu itu." Sasuke berkata angkuh.

"Kenapa kamu selalu memukul kepalaku Sasuke." Naruto berujar kesal.

"Untuk melancarkan sirkulasi dari otak bodohmu itu." Jawab Sasuke enteng.

"Heii.. Aku tidak bodoh.." Naruto tidak terima dikatakai bodoh.

"Mana ada orang bodoh mau mengakui dirinya bodoh." Balas Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Hinata hanya tertawa geli melihat pertengkaran aneh Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke menautkan alisnya heran saat melihat Hinata tertawa.

Naruto pun segera beralih merangkul Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak suka melihatnya.

"Mulai hari ini Hinata resmi menjadi anggota klub kendo kami." Naruto berujar bangga dengan cengiran khasnya. Dia menggunakan jempolnya untuk mengusap ujung hidungnya sekali, tanda benar-benar Naruto sedang bangga.

"Hm?" Sasuke tidak percaya jika Hinata benar-benar akan bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah yang hampir bubar dan hampir tidak memiliki masa depan.

"Aku tidak peduli." Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Entah kenapa mood dia di pagi ini menjadi sangat jelek.

Hinata dan Naruto hanya menatap heran kepergian Sasuke.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

Hinata hanya mengangkat bahunya, tanda dia juga tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata menikmati makan siangnya sendiri dikarenakan Ino tidak masuk sekolah dengan alasan sakit. Hinata memilih untuk menikmati makan siangnya di halaman belakang sekolah, dimana terdapat pohon besar untuk berteduh dari panasnya matahari yang bersinar dengan gagah.

"Boleh aku bergabung?" Tanya seseorang kepada Hinata.

Hinata mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati Sasuke menatapnya sambil berdiri.

Dengan cepat Hinata menganggukan kepalanya tanda jika dia mengijinkan. Jika Hinata tidak mengijinkan pun, Sasuke akan tetap duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke membuka bekal makanannya. Hinata dapat melihat isi bekal Sasuke yang 80% populasinya adalah tomat, tentunya setelah nasi.

Mereka sama-sama diam menikmati bekal. Hingga Sasuke yang memulai untuk angkat bicara.

"Kenapa kamu mau bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya dia juga penasaran.

Hinata berpikir sejenak.

"Untuk membantu klub kendo sekolah atau setidaknya membawa nama sekolah pada kemenangan. Bukankah itu baik?" Jawab Hinata logis.

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dibuat heran. Dirinya berpikir Hinata ikut bergabung karena Naruto.

"Bukan karena si pirang bodoh itu?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Hmm.. Maksudmu Naruto-Kun?" Hinata bertanya balik.

"Hm.." Gumam Sasuke sambil mengunyah bekalnya.

Hinata menautkan sumpitnya di depan bibir. "Mungkin.. Dia terlihat lucu dan kasihan." Lanjut Hinata.

Sasuke tidak suka dengan kata-kata lucu yang menggambarkan Naruto, kalau kasian dia setuju.

"Hei.. Sasuke-Kun.. Kenapa kamu tidak mau bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah? Kamu itu kan hebat." Tanya Hinata balik. Dirinya juga penasaran dengan Sasuke yang selalu menolak permintaan Naruto.

"Hm. Akan kupikirkan." Hanya itu yang Sasuke balas.

Selebihnya mereka kembali diam dan menikmati bekal masing-masing.

.

.

.

Siang ini seusai sekolah, Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri nya mengumumkan bahwa ada 2 orang yang akan bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah. Ya 2 orang..

Tidak lain dan bukan adalah Hinata dan Sasuke.

Naruto sendiri heran saat Sasuke berujar bahwa dirinya akan bergabung dengan klub kendo sekolah. Dengan perasaan senang, bahagia dan terharu dia memeluk Sasuke, yang juga secara langsung mendapat jikatan gratis di kepala Naruto. Tidak tahukah Naruto jika itu dapat menurunkan harga diri seorang Sasuke, serta secara tidak langsung menimbulkan gosip miring.

"Wah sepertinya Naruto senpai berhasil membujuk Hinata-Neechan dan Sasuke-Niichan." Ujar Obito setengah berbisik.

Obito sendiri heran, ilmu apa yang Naruto pakai sehingga dapat langsung merekrut dua jagoan. Dia benar-benar masih tidak percaya.

Mudah, hanya bermodalkan 3 batang coklat dengan beberapa biji permen.

"Mulai hari ini kita kedatangan 2 anggota baru. Perkenalkan mereka Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata." Ujar Naruto lantang dengan cerianya.

Seluruh anggota kendo lainnya memberi tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai bahagia. Mereka berharap dengan hadirnya Sasuke dan Hinata dapat membantu mempertahankan klub kendo mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam, sedangkan Hinata merona malu karena begitu disambut bahagia. Diam-diam Sasuke mencuri pandang ke arah Hinata yang sedang tersenyum malu, mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum tipis.

"Selamat bergabung Sasuke dan Hinata. Semoga kalian mau membantu mereka semua yang ada di sini." Ujar Kakashi yang juga turut hadir.

Kakashi adalah guru pembimbing bagi klub kendo ini.

"Mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkuk memberi salam, diikuti oleh Sasuke yang memilih diam. Setidaknya perkataannya sudah diwakilkan oleh Hinata.

"Baiklah.. Latihan dimulai lagi.." Ujar Kakashi dan mengeluarkan buku kesukaannya.

"Yaaaa..!" Teriak seluruh anggota.

Kali ini suasana di Dojo kendo Konoha High School menjadi semakin heboh sejak bertambahnya 2 anggota baru.

Naruto berpikir masih harus merekrut beberapa orang lain lagi.

.

.

.

**Chapter ini lebih banyak Naruto ya? Gpp kan? Aku ingin menceritakan kisah persahabatan dulu. Pelan-pelan..**

**Jadi ga akan ada cinta-cintanya dulu.. Gpp kan? Sedikit sulit sebenarnya mengambil genre friendship, tapi ini tantangan menarik. Ya, walau belum maksimal tapi beginilah adanya.**

**Sakura muncul nanti chapter depan..**

**Disini ga akan ada **_**death chara.**_

**Aku merevisi pairing karena setelah dipikir-pikir Naruto dan Sakura turut berperan aktif..**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan :***

**Mind RnR? \(^^)**


	5. Chapter 5

"Jadi, ini sekolah Sasuke-Kun.." Seorang gadis manis berdiri di depan gerbang Konoha High School.

Dia mencari-cari orang sekitar untuk bertanya.

"Permisi.." Sapa gadis manis itu pada 2 orang yang hendak keluar.

"Apakah kalian mengenal Uchiha Sasuke?" Tanyanya sopan.

Gadis ini beruntung karena bertanya pada orang yang tepat.

"Kurasa saat ini dia berada di Dojo kendo. Lokasinya di belakang gedung itu." Tunjuk salah satu gadis mengenai lokasi Dojo kendo sekolah.

"Terima kasih banyak." Gadis itu tersenyum dan segera berlari menuju tempat yang ditunjuk.

.

.

.

**Orange's Caramel Present "**_**Summer Story"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, etc.**

**.**

**Genre : Friendship, Romance**

**.**

**Pairing : Hinata x Sasuke**

**.**

**I'm just borrow the all character from Mr. Masashi Kishimoto for My Fanfiction.**

**.**

**Fanfic ini untuk hiburan semata, jika ada kemiripan cerita mohon di maafkan..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Happy Reading~**

"_Meng.. Meng.. Meng.."_

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara teriakan dari dalam Dojo. Gadis itu segera berlari dan begitu melihat sosok yang dicarinya dia segera berhambur masuk Dojo.

"Sasukeee-Kun..." Teriak gadis itu senang dan merangkul tangan Sasuke.

"Sakura?" Sasuke begitu terkejut melihat kehadiran Sakura yang kini di sampingnya.

Semua mata kini menatap Sasuke dan gadis yang tengah memeluk Sasuke.

Hinata yang menangkap hal itu, tiba-tiba merasakan perasaan sesak yang aneh.

"Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Sasuke menatap tajam Sakura.

"Sasuke-Kun jahat.. Kenapa kamu diam-diam meninggalkanku dan tidak memberitahuku tentang kepindahanmu?.." Sakura merajuk.

"Lihat obito.. Siapa gadis pink itu.. Dia maniss..." Naruto berujar senang.

Tanpa menunggu Obito menjawab, Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Hai Pinky.. Siapa namamu?" Naruto menyengir bahagia.

"Pinky? Hei namaku bukan pinky.. Namaku Haruno Sakura." Ujar Sakura kesal.

"Nama yang cantik pinky.. Namaku Uzumaki Naruto.. Senang berkenalan denganmu.." Lagi-lagi Naruto menyengir bahagia.

"Bakaa..! Sudah ku bilang aku ini Haruno Sakura, bukan pinky.." Sakura memukul kepala Naruto dengan keras.

"I-Ittai.." Naruto mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

Semua anggota dalam dojo hanya tertawa melihat tingkah konyol dan bodoh Naruto.

"Sudah kutemukan.." Bisik Naruto saat menunduk.

Naruto segera berdiri dan segera menggenggam tangan Sakura. Dengan mata berbinar-binar dia menatap Sakura.

"Kamu akan menjadi anggota selanjutnya.." Ujar Naruto berbinar-binar.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Sakura menjadi gugup sendiri karena tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Kamu bisa bermain kendo kan? Aku dapat melihatnya dari kekuatanmu.." Lanjut Naruto.

"Eh.. Bisa sih, tetapi itu bukan tujuanku kemari.." Sakura segera melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto.

"Wah-wah.. Ramai sekali di sini.." Kakashi mengiterupsi.

"Kakashi sensei.. Aku sudah menemukan anggota baru lagi.." Naruto tersenyum lima jari.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kakashi tidak kalah antusias.

Lalu Kakashi memalingkan wajahnya ke Sakura.

"Jadi kamu murid baru itu?" Tanya Kakashi kepada Sakura.

Sakura menganggukan kepala dan membungkukkan badannya memberi salam kepada Kakashi.

"Wah.. Kebetulan sekali.. Mulai besok akulah wali kelasmu dan kamu akan sekelas dengan Naruto. Sepertinya kalian sudah saling kenal ya." Kakashi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Apaaaaaa?"

"Benarkah?"

Jawab Sakura dan Naruto bersamaan dengan ekspresi yang berbeda.. Sakura terkejut, Naruto yang bahagia tidak percaya.

"Tidak mungkin.. Aku ingin sekelas dengan Sasuke-Kun.. Aku tidak mau sekelas dengan si bodoh ini.." Sakura merajuk sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke, berharap Sasuke membantunya. Sayangnya, Sasuke hanya diam.

Hinata semakin merasa sesak saat Sakura kembali memeluk Sasuke. Dia tidak mengerti akan perasaan aneh sesak ini.

Sasuke dapat melihat raut tidak senang dari Hinata saat Sakura memeluk tangannya. Dia mengulas senyum tipis.

"Kenapa Sakura-Chan? Tandanya kita ini jodoh dan kamu memang harus bergabung dengan klub kendo kami.. Benarkan Minna?" Naruto meminta bantuan dari seluruh anggota.

"Benarrr..." Jawab mereka serempak.

Sakura segera melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali memberi pukulan kepada Naruto. Dia kesal karena harus sekelas dengan Naruto dan tiba-tiba menjadi anggota kendo.

Setelah Sakura melepaskan tangannya, diam-diam Sasuke menghampiri Hinata dan mengajaknya keluar.

"Sstt.." Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Hinata yang bingung hanya mengikuti kemauan Sasuke. Mereka berhasil keluar tanpa diketahui siapa-pun, karena semua anggota terlihat menikmati adegan konyol Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu dan Sasuke suka sekali memukul kepalaku." Rengek Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Biarkan saja.. Anggap saja itu hukuman untukmu karena sudah memisahkanku dengan Sasuke-Kun.. Iya kan Sasuk-.. Loh.. Sasuke-Kun di mana?" Sakura celingak celinguk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Naruto juga tidak menyadari kepergian Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, selamat berlatih dan selamat bergabung Sakura." Kakashi kembali tersenyum dan mengeluarkan buku dari saku celananya. Dia melangkah keluar Dojo karena ada beberapa hal yang harus diurusnya.

"Tu-Tunggu sensei.." Sakura hendak keluar, tetapi tangannya keburu ditahan oleh Naruto.

"Ayo kita latihan sekarang Sakura-Chan.." Teriak Naruto bahagia.

"Aaaaa.. Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri senseiiiiiii..." Teriakan Sakura sukses membuat binatang musim panas yang hinggap di pohon menjadi jatuh karena terkejut.

_**Aho.. Aho.. Aho..**_

"Ki-Kita mau kemana Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Hinata yang bingung.

Saat ini mereka tengah berada di luar sekolah. Masih dengan seragam _kendo-gi _dan _hakama. _Mereka berjalan-jalan tidak pasti, tanpa arah tujuan.

"Aku bosan di Dojo." Ucap Sasuke acuh tanpa memandang Hinata.

"Hei Sasuke-Kun.. Hm.." Hinata ragu untuk bertanya.

"Hm?" Kali ini Sasuke menatap Hinata.

"A-Apakah Haruno-San pacarmu?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Dia sendiri merasa aneh kenapa dirinya begitu ingin tahu.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis entah kenapa dia merasa senang Hinata bertanya hal ini, "Bukan.. Dia adalah temanku saat di Ame.."

Hinata merasa ada beban berat yang hilang saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Hei.. Kamu mau _ice cream_?" Tawar Sasuke saat melihat tukang _ice cream _di sebuah taman.

"Mauuu.. Ayo kita kesana Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata segera berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Dia segera menghampiri tukang _ice cream._

Sasuke hanya kembali mengulas senyum saat melihat Hinata yang seperti anak kecil. Sungguh aneh. Sasuke juga belum paham dengan perasaannya.

_._

_._

_._

"Sasuke-Kun yakin tidak mau _ice cream-_nya?" Hinata merasa tidak enak karena hanya dirinya yang makan _ice cream. _

Padahal Sasuke yang menawarkan, tetapi dia sendiri tidak makan dan hanya membelikan untuk Hinata.

"Ini adalah pertanyaanmu yang ke tiga dan juga jawabanku yang ke tiga. Aku tidak suka manis." Jawab Sasuke acuh.

Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Sasuke diam-diam memperhatikan Hinata yang manggut-manggut kesal.

Seulas senyum tipis dia tampilkan, tangannya terangkat untuk mengusap ujung bibir Hinata yang terdapat sisa _ice cream._

"Kamu ini tidak hanya aneh, tetapi juga saat makan pun seperti anak kecil." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Sadarkah kamu Sasuke, perbuatanmu barusan menimbulkan rona merah pada wajah Hinata. Bahkan, jantungnya berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Tiba-tiba Hinata berdiri.

"Se-Sepertinya ki-kita harus segera kembali.." Hinata gugup bukan main. Jantungnya tidak mau kembali pada tempo normal.

'Perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku terus berdetak dengan sangat cepat.. Wajahku pasti sudah merah..' Rutuk Hinata.

"A-Ayo ki-Kita kembali Sasuke-Kun.. Aku takut mereka mencari kita." Hinata menarik tangan Sasuke untuk berdiri. Saat Sasuke sudah berdiri, Hinata malah berlari menjauhi Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh Hinata.

Tapi Sasuke senang dengan sikap malu-malu Hinata. Sasuke juga dapat merasakan perasaan aneh kembali mendesir di hatinya. Wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah saat membayangkan Hinata tersenyum.

'Mungkinkah aku .. Ah.. Tidak mungkin.. Ini pasti karena efek musim panas.' Sasuke merutuki dirinya sendiri yang juga tiba-tiba menjadi aneh.

.

.

.

"Baiklah.. Ada hal penting yang akan ku sampaikan, sebelum kalian pulang." Kakashi tiba-tiba hadir saat semua anggota kendo tengah bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Saat ini Hinata dan Sasuke juga sudah kembali ke Dojo. Beruntung mereka tidak mendapatkan pertanyaan saat kembali. Hanya Sakura yang terus merajuk dan menempel pada Sasuke. Hinata sadar dia merasa tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu dan dirinya memilih untuk diam.

Semua anggota menghentikan semua kegiatannya dan duduk rapi untuk mendengarkan hal penting dari Kakashi.

"Ehem." Kakashi berusaha sedikit mencairkan suasana.

"Aku sudah berbicara kepada kepala sekolah dan dia memberikan kita semua ijin selama 4 hari 3 malam untuk berlatih. Aku berencana mengajak kalian ke pantai. Bagaimana? Apa kalian setuju?"

"Benarkah itu Sensei?" Tanya Obito riang.

"Ya.." Balas Kakashi.

"Yeeeaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" Semua anggota bersorak sorai kecuali Hinata dan Sasuke.

"Sudah lama aku tidak ke pantai."

"Aku ingin berenang."

"Aku ingin bawa semangka dan menikmatinya saat di pantai."

"Aku ingin bermain pasir."

Mereka mensuarakan keinginannya. Kakashi hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Oy.. Oy.. Kita ini akan berlatih untuk pertandingan 2 minggu lagi.. Jadi kuharap kalian serius dan jangan bermain-main." Kakashi berusaha menjelaskan.

"Tenang Kakashi senseii.. Kita akan berlatih dengan semangat nanti." Ujar Naruto paling semangat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kalian boleh pulang. 3 hari lagi kita akan pergi dan ku harap tidak ada yang bolos dalam latihan ini." Kakashi pun keluar Dojo.

"Haiiii!" Seru semua anggota.

Diantara mereka yang terlihat riang hanya Hinata yang murung.

"Kenapa Hinata-Chan?" Tanya Naruto yang menyadari mimik wajah Hinata.

"E-Eh.." Hinata sedikit terkejut saat Naruto bertanya. "Tidak ada apa-apa." Cicit Hinata pelan.

Sasuke juga dapat melihat perubahan mimik Hinata.

"Kamu akan ikut kan Hinata?" Tanya Naruto antusias.

"I-Itu.. Aku belum yakin.." Hinata hanya tersenyum lemah.

Ya.. Dia memang tidak yakin. Ayahnya dan Neji pasti akan melarang.

"Biar aku yang bantu meyakinkan Ayahmu." Naruto menggenggam tangan Hinata.

**Pluk..**

Sasuke melayangkan pedang bambunya pada Naruto. Sontak membuat Naruto meringis dan harus melepaskan genggamannya pada Hinata.

"I-Ittai.." Rengek Naruto kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Hari ini kepalanya sukses benjol 3 kali.

Sakura hanya terkikik geli melihat Naruto yang sengsara.

"Lebih baik Sakura saja yang membantu Hinata meminta ijin." Ujar Sasuke menatap Hinata intens.

Hinata yang bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke segera menundukkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah. Jantungnya kembali berdetak cepat. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kembali teringat kejadian tadi siang.

"Eh.. Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Hm.. Kurasa Ayah Hinata tergolong orang yang _over protective. _Ada baiknya seorang gadis yang meminta ijin. Jika Naruto yang pergi, aku tidak akan menjamin besok dia akan melihat matahari lagi." Terang Sasuke sesekali melirik ke arah Hinata.

Bagaikan seorang cenayang, Sasuke dapat menebak tepat kepribadian Hiashi.

Naruto segera berdiri dan menggenggam tangan Sasuke. Matanya berbinar-binar.

"Ter-Ternyata selama ini kamu mempedulikanku Sasuke."

Sasuke merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Dia segera melepaskan tangan Naruto dan kembali memukulnya dengan pedang bambu miliknya.

"Jangan pernah pegang-pegang tanganku lagi atau aku yang akan membuatmu tidak akan pernah melihat matahari untuk keesokan harinya." Desis Sasuke marah.

Well.. Heii.. Sasuke itu masih normal, jadi pantas dia merasa jijik saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya dengan wajah yang juga menjijikan, kira-kira seperti itu pemikiran Sasuke.

"Ba-Baik.." Naruto meringis karena sakit di kepalanya. Secepatnya dia harus pergi ke dokter untuk memeriksakan kepalanya. Takut otaknya yang memang bermemori kecil ini akan menjadi rusak.

"Baiklah jika begitu.. Aku akan membantu Hinata untuk membujuk Ayahnya." Ujar Sakura tersenyum.

Hinata segera memandang Sakura dengan penuh harap.

"Terima kasih Haruno-San." Ujar Hinata menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Eh.. Sakura saja cukup." Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Hm." Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya dan ikut tersenyum.

Sasuke juga ikut tersenyum saat melihat Hinata yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan kesepakatan. Sakura kini berada di dalam kediaman Hyuuga. Aura mencekam dapat dia rasakan saat Hiashi menatapnya tajam dan datar.

Sakura sudah kehilangan keberaniannya, padahal dirinya belum berbicara apa-apa. Tangannya berkeringat dan udara sekitar menjadi sangat panas seperti siang hari, meskipun sebenarnya pendingin ruangan di ruang tengah milik keluarga Hyuuga masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hiashi datar dengan menatap Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama duduk berdampingan.

Hinata dan Sakura terlihat seperti cermin. Mereka sama-sama menunduk dan meremas ujung seragam sekolah yang belum sempat diganti.

Sakura sudah menyemangati dirinya untuk memantapkan hatinya menatap Hiashi.

"Ojiisan.. Saya mohon tolong ijinkan Hinata untuk mengikuti acara latihan yang akan diadakan oleh klub kendo selama 4 hari 3 malam di pantai Konoha." Sakura segera membungkukkan setengah badannya tanda memohon.

Hiashi diam sebentar. Dia memandang Hinata yang terlihat takut.

Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah.. Tapi kumohon tolong jaga Hinata." Ujar Hiashi.

Sakura dan Hinata saling bertatapan dan menatap Hiashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Senyum mengambang dari kedua gadis itu. Hinata sangat senang karena dapat mengikuti acara itu.

"Tidak boleh." Suara lain turut hadir dari arah belakang.

"Neji-Nii.." Hinata menemukan Neji yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hm?" Hiashi terlihat bingung.

Sakura merutuki Neji yang tiba-tiba hadir.

"Hinata tidak boleh pergi ke acara latihan itu. Dia akan berlatih di Dojo Hyuuga. Katakan maaf pada guru dan anggotamu." Ujar Neji datar menatap Sakura.

"Ne-Neji-Nii.." Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

Dirumah ini yang berkuasa setelah Hiashi adalah Neji.

Hiashi memilih diam dan menyimak. Dia sudah memberikan ijin, namun jika keponakannya menolak ya dia juga akan diam saja. Sebenarnya kepala keluarga itu siapa sih?!

"Kami memerlukan bantuan Hinata untuk berlatih." Balas Sakura cepat.

"Kalau begitu kalian berlatih di Dojo Hyuuga saja, akan aku suguhkan semangka segar setiap kalian datang. Bagaimana?" Tawar Neji.

"Neji-Nii.. Ku mohon, ijinkan aku.." Hinata berkaca-kaca.

Oh.. Neji paling tidak tahan dengan tatapan itu. Sejak kapan Hinata menjadi pintar dengan tatapan seperti itu? Seperti bergaul dengan Naruto beberapa hari sudah sanggup membuat Hinata mempelajari beberapa jurus dalam memohon.

Neji memalingkan wajahnya demi menghindari kontak langsung dengan Hinata.

"Neji-Nii.." Suara Hinata terdengar memilukan.

'Arghh..' Neji tidak tahan dengan suara itu, mata itu.. Rasanya dia ingin memeluk Hinata. Tidak tahan dia jika harus melihat Hinata yang begitu memelas. Seperti seekor anak anjing yang minta dipungut.

Neji menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah.. Aku menyerah.. Hinata boleh pergi.." Neji akhirnya menyerah.

"Yeah.. Hinata-Chan.. Kita berhasil.." Bisik Sakura kegirangan.

Hinata hanya mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Sakura dan tersenyum senang.

"Tapi.. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian.." Lanjut Neji.

'JEGERRRRRR !'

Background Hinata dan Sakura saat ini adalah petir yang saling sahut menyaut.

Entah ini bencana atau bukan.

Pastinya Neji akan memastikan sendiri Hinata, sepupu tersayangnya akan pergi dan pulang dalam keadaan baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**...**

**Chapter depan bisa selang 2 hari baru update…**

**Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah meriview, fave and Follow story ini..**

**Mind RnR?**


End file.
